magiquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Dazzle Rune Quest
Dazzle Rune Quest: Seek out the five crystals with colors so bright, Red, yellow, blue, purple, and -most powerful- white. The Lady in the Leaves, in the forest so deep, Will grant the Dazzle Rune. It's all yours to keep. Red Crystal: Enchanted Woods hold many secrets, It's Said, It's here that the crystals shine bright and glow red. 1st in Grand Mound, WA version: By the games in Pixie's Hall your journey will embark against the wall is where you'll find their mark Blue Crystal: If I were a crystal so vibrantly blue, in Enchanted Woods I'd be waiting for you. 2nd in Grand Mound, WA version: If I were a crystal so vibrantly blue, farther down the Pixie's Hall I would be waiting for you. Yellow Crystal: Gems as yellow as the sun, shimmer down on everyone! Up to '''piney path '''you'll surely find a crystal with an enduring shine. 5th in Grand Mound, WA version: Crystals yellow as the sun, shimmer down on everyone. Search the Forgotten Hall do your very best to find the last crystal on this quest. Purple Crystal: Not far from where the Pixies Dwell, the purple crystal does as well! 4th in Grand Mound, WA version: Down the stairs, near the entry to the long Forgotten Hall is where purple crystals, are waiting for your call. White Crystal: It's in Tangled Woods that white crystals glow, The shimmer and glimmer and glisten like snow! 3rd in Grand Mound, WA version: White crystals glrow at Pixie's Hall end. Search in the stairway before you descend. Summary: When you have all five crystals within your possession, you're ready to make quite a dazzling impression! To the Whispery Woods down the stairs you must wend, the lady in the leaves if your bloomin' best friend! Grand Mound, WA version: When you have all five crystals within your possession, you're ready to make quite a dazzling impression! At the very end of Forgotten Hall you'll find, The Lady in the Leaves all covered with vines. Further Hints: Red Crystal is in the Enchanted Woods (3rd floor) next to the Compass station at the end of the hall closest to the lobby area. Blue Crystal is in the Enchanged Woods (3rd floor) next to the Compass Waypoint at the end of the hall furthest from the lobby area, close to the stairwell. Yellow Crystal is in Piney Path on the fourth floor. Purple Crystal is in the lobby area closet to Tangled Woods on the fourth floor. White Crystal is in Tangled Woods on the fourth floor. The Lady in the Trees is on the Whispery Woods hall on the third floor. Grand Mound, WA version: Red, Blue, and White Crystals in Pixie's Hall on Second Floor Purple and Yellow Crystals in Forgotten Hall on First Floor Don't confuse the Dazzle Rune Crystals (geode) with the Hover Crystals (plexiglass enclosed) that turn red or green near Encounter Rooms like Pixie's Perch or the Red Dragon's Portal/Lair. Category:Quests